Demon Tales 2: Love
by DarkxPrince
Summary: Love is something we all look for. Some find it, others don't. And sometimes love comes with a great cost.


Alright, before anyone reads anything if you have not read 'Demon Tales 1: Revenge' then you will not get any of this. So if anyone reviews and says they don't know what's going on then you're a baka. Now second the poem at the beginning was once again done by Millie11, so give her the credit not me. Now on with the story!

* * *

Bloody Emeralds

It started out on a cold gray day  
When he found her in the rubble  
Ordered his healers to take care of her  
And he did not understand as to why

He fretted over something  
Though he did not quite know what or why  
His festering black heart recognized it not  
He supposed the emeralds had something to do with it

A few days later and the Cherry woke up  
The Demon asked questions  
And felt a slight pang when he heard the misfortune that happened  
But yet the worry was mostly for the Cherry and not the others

As the weeks flew by  
They were inseparable  
A lovely emotion that had the Demon dreadfully confused  
Until he realized what it was when she said

"I think I love you," were words spoken truly  
And joy through his heart came swiftly  
Without hesitation his conscious yelled  
And he made her his

The Demon's black heart was now red  
A shade darker than that of his hair  
And his life was lived in happiness and serenity  
Until a snake came and stole it all away

The snake struck unexpectedly  
And thought the Demon and Cherry fought harshly  
The Demon's world was destroyed  
With the sound of a thousand chirping birds

Through the heart she was struck  
And died with a smile on her face  
The Demon roared in agony  
And lost control of his human self

He ripped that snake up like paper  
And then scattered the remains  
He could not heal her  
And silently cried

Until another Demon came along  
And made up a bargain:  
He would resurrect her  
But in turn, she would be a Demon

A mental battle waged through his skull  
Going back and forth  
Questions ran and uncertainties made present  
Until he made his decision

She and him ran free  
Their love everlasting  
And so the Demon was the first  
To ever love anything else

Once again by Mellie11

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara didn't know why he had gone. He had felt something different in Konoha. What he felt was worse then the killing intent he had when he was twelve. Worried for his friends in Konoha, he and his siblings left. They had traveled nonstop and arrived there in a day and a half. But when they had arrived there, he wished he hadn't.

The entire place was nothing more then rubble. Gaara quickly sent Temari back to Suna to get a rescue team. She argued of course, but was quickly silenced by her younger bother. He knew she was worried about that Nara kid, but he promised he would do his best to find the kid. And so the long task of clearing rubble started up. Kankuro used all three of his puppets and Gaara used as much sand as he could possibly control.

When the sun started to set, Kankuro and Gaara were barely past the outer wall and into the outskirts of the village. For the most part it was just rubble from buildings, but they would often see a villager crushed underneath something. It was another three days before Temari returned, but the two siblings had made very little progress. The Suna forces continued to clear rubble, with the siblings working their way towards the Hokage Tower while the rest remained on the outskirts.

It was another day, before the Sand Siblings reached the tower and immediately started to clear it. They didn't care how tired they were, they didn't care how low on chakra they were, all that mattered was seeing if there were any survivors. The first body they found was the Shino Aburame. Next to him was Kiba Inuzuka, and then was Ino Yamanaka, then Choji Akimichi. After her were Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and then Tenten. They found Shikamaru Nara next. Temari held him close to her and cried, Gaara knew how much the kid meant to her.

While Temari was still crying, Gaara continued to clear the rubble. He found all of the sensei's bodies. He went over to the fallen Hokage when he heard a very small moan of pain. Gaara flipped Tsunade away and saw that moan came from the pink haired girl, Sakura was her name. Without thinking Gaara had screamed, "Get medic here NOW!"

The medic appeared, did a quick chakra scan and said, "Kazekage-sama, she needs to be brought to the Suna hospital as soon as possible. If not then she'll die."

Gaara nodded, and without thinking said, "I'll take her, you remain here and see if you can find anything else." Without waiting for a reply, Gaara created a stretcher out of sand underneath Sakura and ran out of the ruined village and straight for Suna.

By the time Gaara reached Suna, Sakura was in critical condition. The Suna medics worked all throughout the night and into the day, while Gaara stood outside of the room waiting. He didn't know why he personally brought her here. Part of him wanted to know what happened to the village and knew that she had the answers. But another part of him wasn't so sure that was the only reason. Gaara had seen something in the girl's eyes, back when they were twelve. It was when she stood between him and the Uchiha. He saw something in her eyes, but never gave it much thought.

A medic walked out of the room and said, "She's stabilized, Kazekage-sama. But she won't wake up for another couple of hours."

Gaara nodded his head and walked into the room. He set his gourd down next to him and sat down in a chair next her bed. He couldn't understand why he cared so much. Why was he sitting here when he should be helping out back at Konoha? Was it because the answers to all of his questions was currently sleeping on the bed in front of him? Or, again, was there some other reason to why he stayed? He stayed there, the entire week right by her side. There had been no word from Temari or Kankuro and for the first time in possibly his whole life… Gaara was afraid. He feared for the life of his first true best friend, and… he feared for the life of the girl that's in front of him.

But why did he fear for her life? He feared for Naruto understandably, but why did the girl matter? Was it just because she had the answers he was looking for? No, no, there was another reason, he just didn't know what it could be.

It was another full day before Sakura awoke and the first thing that Gaara asked was, "What happened to Naruto?"

At this, Sakura curled up into a small ball and started to cry. "We… we failed him! We… should've… helped him. We… should… have seen this coming. After Hinata's death…" Sakura couldn't say anything else and just continued to cry. Gaara gathered her in his arms and cradled her.

On multiple occasions, Naruto came over to Suna and talked about nothing else but what he and Hinata had done and all about her. Gaara knew just by listening to him that the two would have gotten married some day. He also knew if something had happened to her Naruto could have been driven into a blind rage.

But that didn't make sense. Even if that was the case, Naruto couldn't have destroyed Konoha. No shinobi could cause destruction on a scale like that. Well, he could, but that was only because he had… a… demon. Gaara had almost forgotten, Naruto was the container of Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox. It still didn't make any sense. Something happened that no one knows about, but what was it.

A day latter, he received word from Temari stating that no one else was left alive. She also reported that the only two bodies that they couldn't find were Naruto's and Hinata's. Gaara wasn't surprised about Hinata, if Sakura was anything to go by then the Hyuga girl was dead before this all happened. But what of Naruto? His body wasn't found so does that mean he's still alive somewhere? If that were true then where would he be? Only Sakura had those answers.

It was another week until Sakura was able to tell what happened in Konoha. Apparently, Sakura only survived because, by some twist of fate, managed to get sandwiched between Tsunade and Jiraiya. The two sannin took much of the blast allowing Sakura to stay alive, though badly injured.

After that Sakura never left his side, whether he was working in his office or he was on the roof of his house. Sakura would help him with his Kazekage duties and would sleep against his shoulder at night. He didn't know why she did this, though perhaps it was because she had no one else to turn to. He was also very grateful for her company, though it still baffled him as to why. On several occasions he heard Shukaku laughing in the back of his mind. Though, Gaara ignored the… slightly perverted demon.

Months past and the two were always seen together. Gaara came to noticed that he always felt different around Sakura. He noticed that the feeling of lonliness was replaced with something else. More then once he found himself rubbing his 'love' tattoo, which led him to believe if that was what he felt.

One night, while they were sitting on the roof of his mansion he had asked, "Why do you spend so much time with me?"

She was silent for awhile before she said, "I don't know. Perhaps, because we are so much alike. Neither one of us really has any one to turn to."

"Is that the only reason?" he had asked her.

Again, she was silent before she replied, "No. You know, Gaara-kun, I had believed for the longest time that I had loved Sasuke," he noticed she dropped the 'kun' from the Uchiha's name and added it to his. "But now that isn't the case anymore. When Naruto came back from his two and a half year trip I thought that I had finally gotten over Sasuke and fell for Naruto. But the more time he spent with Hinata, the greater the pain I felt in my heart. Then all of this happens and I…" she paused to catch her breath and keep herself from crying.

Gaara put his arm around her shoulder waiting for her to continue, "I guess what I'm saying is that… I think, I… I l… love you."

Gaara didn't say anything preferring to stare up at the moon. He'll admit that he felt something for the pink haired ninja. **"Shut up and kiss her! Stop fooling yourself and take her NOW!"** Shukaku shouted into Gaara's mind.

Not really caring about what his demon said, Gaara took a few more minutes before turning to Sakura. Gaara reached over and pulled Sakura into his lap. He lowered his head at the same time Sakura leaned up. Both of their lips met at the same time. Gaara's sand swirled around them taking the two to his room. One thing led to another and… (what happens in the Kazekage's mansion stays in the Kazekage's mansion, though Shukaku got his wish. **Yeah Baby!**)

One month passed and the two were assigned a mission to locate a missing-nin that had been spotted along the border. It turned out that the missing-nin was none other then Sasuke Uchiha. "Where is the dobe Sakura?" he asked.

"He's dead, Sasuke," she replied.

Sasuke's face twisted into a snarl of rage, "You lie."

"No, Sasuke. Naruto is dead. I'm sure you've seen the ruins of Konoha, otherwise you wouldn't be here now would you."

"If that's true then you'll have to die in his stead no won't you?" Sasuke said drawing his katana.

Gaara's sand streamed from his gourd to surround him and Sakura. Sasuke disappeared and reappeared; swung his katana at Sakura's neck only to be met by Gaara's sand. Sasuke jumped back before the sand could ensnare him. Gaara stepped in front of Sakura, "Stay behind me. We have a fight to finish, Uchiha."

"Isn't this touching, the monster wants to protect someone else. Well, I guess then I'll have to deal with you first," Sasuke said, charging a chidori in his left hand.

Sasuke charged and Gaara immediately brought up his sand shield. However the shield couldn't stand against the chidori. The attack hit Gaara square on the shoulder. Sasuke spun on his foot to face Sakura and slashed out with his katana. Gaara was barely able to protect Sakura against the attack and once again. Clutching his wounded shoulder, Gaara fell to his knees. Sakura was next to him in a heartbeat, her hands glowing in green healing chakra. While she was attending to his shoulder, Gaara sent wave after wave of sand at the Uchiha. Sasuke was easily dodging every attack.

The sound of a thousand birds chirping drew their attention back to Sasuke who was charging right at them. Gaara's shield did it's best to protect its master, but it didn't stand a chance. Sasuke's attack went right through the sand wall. Gaara's eyes widen as he felt blood splatter across his face. He had felt the red substance before but this was different. It wasn't his enemy's blood, it wasn't even his own blood… this was Sakura's blood. Sakura had thrown herself in front of Sasuke's attack, taking the chidori right in the chest.

Sasuke stared into Gaara's eyes and he said two simple words, "Mangekyo Sharingan!"

Gaara found himself in a world that was all black and white. He was chained against a cross, with Sasuke standing in front of him. "For the next seventy-two hours you will watch everyone you hold dear be killed. From your siblings, to the villagers and even Sakura. Over, and over, and over again. And for every person that dies, you will be stabbed by this katana."

Gaara struggled against the chains, but he could only watch. Seconds dragged on to be minutes; minutes dragged on to be hours; and hours seemed to drag out into days. Gaara had no clue how many times he watched those he cared about die. He had no idea how long he was watching all of this happen. But something… someone made it stop. **"NO ONE HARMS MY PUP! YOU BASTARD!"** And a claw made of sand came crashing down where Sasuke stood moments before.

Shukaku continued to battle Sasuke, eventually forcing the Uchiha to cancel the genjutsu. Gaara fell to the ground as the illusion faded and he found himself in the giant sand dome that was his mindscape. He stared blankly up at the dome before saying, "She's gone."

"**I'm sorry my pup."**

"Can't you heal her?"

"**Healing was Kyuubi's area, without him… I'm sorry."** The sand demon remained quiet before saying, "**All though."**

"All though what?" the slightest hope evident in his voice.

"**The fox maybe alive, but without knowing where he is, by the time we do find him… it would already be too late to bring Sakura back. However, and I believe this is what Naruto and Kyuubi did, we may not need him."**

"What is it?" Gaara asked turning to face the sand demon.

"**The thing is you need to be willing to give up everything to be with Sakura. Because once it is complete, you will never be able to return."**

Gaara returned his stare to the ceiling. Was he willing to give up his current life to remain with Sakura? But what of his family? What of the village and the villagers that he had sworn to protect when he took the Kazekage title? What would happen to them if he agreed with Shukaku? Could he just abandon them? Could he just forget about them? Was he that selfish to put his own happiness before the safety of those he was sworn to protect? Before he could answer any of those questions he needed to know what would happen if he did agree. "What would happen if I said yes?"

"**In essence we would become one, and I believe Sakura would be reborn as a tanuki. As I said, I believe this is what Naruto and Kyuubi did allowing him to remain with Hinata for the rest of eternity."**

"So you're saying that Sakura and I would become tanuki demons?" Shukaku just nodded his head. However Gaara still didn't have the answers. He wanted to be with Sakura, but he just didn't know if he could leave his family.

The villagers, the shinobi, they all either feared or respected him. There was no caring, there was no love, it was simply an oath he took to protect them has much he could. His siblings, however, did love him. It may have taken years for them to show it, but they did love him. So the question it all boiled down to was; Could Gaara be selfish enough to forsake his family?

But if his family truly loved him… wouldn't they want him to be happy? Wouldn't they support his decision? Wouldn't they be happy that he's happy? But even if he said yes… could he leave without telling anyone? But, would it be better if they never knew what happened? But then, wouldn't his family constantly be looking for him? So it would really be better to at least leave some sort of message for them… that is, if he said yes.

But… no, no, no, No, NO! Enough of the questions! Enough of the confusion! He wanted to be with Sakura. She was the only one that _truly_ loved him. It wasn't the sibling love; it wasn't love that was brought by respect. This was the kind of love you feel only once in your life. And he would be damned to leave it. And two words came out of Gaara's mouth, "Do it."

Shukaku wasted no time, the seal that was holding him back all these years was finally broken. However, like the great fox before him, Shukaku did not take control of Gaara's body. Instead they became one person, their memories merged together. Gaara's body shifted and changed, however, unlike all the other times he was not covered in sand. Along with him, Sakura's body began to be surrounded in glowing light red chakra. Both bodies changed, until there were two tanuki demons, lying next to each other.

One was the color of sand, with what could have been blue markings spread across his body. The same demon had a tattoo that said 'love' above his left eye. His tail was wrapped around another. This one was a very light red, along with the same markings only these were… perhaps a darker shade of red.

The sand colored tanuki was the first to open his eyes. He sprang to his feet and gently nuzzled the one next to him. **"Sakura, wake up! Please wake up!"** He wasn't known for begging, but he needed to know if this had worked, or he would have given up his life for nothing.

"**Wha-what happened?"** the other tanuki asked, opening her emerald eyes.

Gaara quietly went over what happened. Sakura would have done something but they were interrupted when they heard another male voice, **"I never thought I'd live to see the day."**

"**See what day?"** asked another female voice.

"**Two tanuki demons,"** replied the first voice as it stepped out of the shadows. Revealing that there were two foxes; one red with nine tails, and one navy blue with eight tails.

"**YOU!"** Sakura shouted.

"**Do I know you?"** the red fox asked, cocking its head to the side.

"**You destroyed my home! You killed my friends!"** Sakura yelled as tears streamed down her face. As her anger rose, the sand beneath her feet shifted to its new mistress' command.

"**Sakura, calm down. Kyuubi, what **_**really**_** happened to Naruto and Hinata?"** Gaara asked.

"**The same that happened to you two… I'm guessing."** He turned his gaze to the vixen next to him, **"Hinata, you remember Sakura and Gaara don't you?"**

"**Yes I do. I'll tell you something, I didn't think Sakura would have survived that blast."**

"**I'm just as equally confused,"** Kyuubi said. **"But let's put that aside for now. How would you like to come with us?"**

"**Why?"** Sakura asked.

"**For…"** Hinata paused, trying to come up with the right thing to say, **"Well, if you come with us we can tell you."**

Sakura looked at Gaara, who nodded his head. And together the four of them left, but not before leaving one finale message to his siblings…

"_Temari, Kankuro, by the time you find this I'll be long gone. Do not come looking for me. Know that we are happy together and I wish to thank you for everything that you have done for me… for us. I also want you to know that I love you like any other sibling would. Thank you, Gaara and Sakura."_

Just as Gaara's message predicted, by the time Temari and Kankuro arrived there was nothing left. Together the two siblings read the message, and together they wept for their younger brother. But, they were finally happy that Gaara was finally able to find love.

* * *

Now that turned into a monster. Now there will be a thrid in this series, but I just don't know what will happen. So until then, BYE! 


End file.
